


Pax Vobiscum

by MoonFire1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Infinite Coffee Verse, Minor Character Death, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1
Summary: Light surrounded him, as comforting as a mother’s embrace





	Pax Vobiscum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aireagoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireagoir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eye of a Needle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575310) by [aireagoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireagoir/pseuds/aireagoir). 



> Never underestimate how attached you can become to an OC. War is hell and not everyone makes it home in life, but I firmly believe we all make it Home afterward.

Despite the dangers inherent in both of Jess Byron’s chosen careers, he truly had not considered what would happen if he were killed. Young men rarely do, even in the midst of war. Ten feet tall, bulletproof, immortal, with never ending chances.

Chances that, for Jess, had come to a screeching end. 

Cruel hands grasped at him, foreign tongues jeered at his struggles, and he tried so hard. Truly, he tried so hard, screaming to the universe, and no one was letting go ---

\---a loud noise, sharp burning pain, and then there was silence. His arms and his legs were free, and he climbed shakily to his feet, patting himself down for injury.

Huh.

He still had feet. No injuries apparently present. He breathed in deeply, lungs filling to capacity. The sensation was divine but felt superfluous at the same time. Almost as though breathing could be an afterthought, an old habit, rather than necessity.

He no longer recognized his surroundings, but neither did he feel any more pain. He stood alone, and absently touched his chest.

The binder was gone. The trappings of the body that had never quite _fit_ were no longer present.

Tears pricked in his eyes.

“Where am I?” he whispered, the sounds so loud in the silence. Silence that seemed expectant – and warm. Welcoming.

_You are home._

He raised his brimming eyes. The Light should have blinded him, but he stood there with ease. Words failed to manifest, but somehow, he knew what – _Who_ – he stood before, fearless. No condemnation, no judgement for the choices he had made in his life. He had done his best, had fought for those he could (including the right to be _himself_ ) and he found himself loved without hesitation.

Light surrounded him, as comforting as a mother’s embrace. He felt himself pulled forward and _sighed_ , eyes closing.

_Well done, My good and faithful Servant._

_Well done._

His battle was ended. He sent a mental plea to the One who held him, asking for protection, love, succor to be offered to his family ( _gonna miss you, sister_ ) and his friends. _Steve will blame himself. Barnes kept things from getting worse. Please, please be with them._

The Light felt almost amused. _None are far from My sight and My love. Their battles are no longer your own. Be well. Be at peace._

 _Peace_ , Jess mused, falling forward into eternity, unafraid. _Peace sounds so good._

//end//


End file.
